


Second Date

by RwBasilotto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, F/F, Overwatch - Freeform, Symbra, overwatch fanfic, sommetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RwBasilotto/pseuds/RwBasilotto
Summary: This is the second date of Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani and Sombra of and all the cutesy fluff and hilarity that ensues.  For Hard-Light-Hacking's Symbra week Day 4: Formal. It was going to be shorter but, I had fun with it. Enjoy!Oh and the part with Sombra and Satya at the fancy restaurant was loosely inspired by the date between White Josh and Daryl from crazy ex-grilfriend!





	Second Date

            "Wow, this is a really nice place..." Said an awkward Sombra who looked uncomfortable across the booth. "I didn't even know this existed."  
            "Isn't it wonderful though?" Symmetra responded. "I used to love taking people here."  
            "Yeah, I didn't realize gold could be used for silverware." She laughed.  
            "Is that a joke?"  
            "No?"  
            "Are you asking me or telling me?"  
            Sombra stared at her for a moment, wondering what to say next. Satya sighed. "My apologies it seems my nerves have gotten the better of me."  
            "Oh, don't sweat it!" Sombra was wearing an ironic tank top that read; _"If looks could kill, I'd be a weapon of mass destruction"_ but most of it was covered by the black blazer she was forced to wear by the host of the restaurant. She went to take a sip of her soup and held the sleeve of the blazer so it didn't get stained since she was told she would have to pay for it if she ruined it. She took a long, loud sip of the soup. The waiter came by and asked if they were enjoying their amuse-bouche and Sombra burst out laughing, much to the chagrin of the neighboring diners and the waiter. Sombra quieted down as the waiter walked away and Satya couldn't help but smirk and giggle a bit.  
            "She laughs!" She yelled, again much too loudly. "I really didn't think you had it in you."  
            "I laugh often actually but, I don't laugh at just anything. It must truly be funny."  
            "So are you calling me funny?" Sombra longed to make her laugh ever since first meeting her a month ago. Satya was cryptic. "I suppose so."  
            Sombra cried out triumphantly and bringing her arms down on the table hit the soup bowl and covered herself in tomato soup. Sombra sat still for a moment in disbelief and the people around them stared and whispered. That is precisely when it was Satya's turn to burst out laughing, so hard in fact that it was contagious leaving Sombra in tears with sore ribs. Some of the less uptight diners around them began to laugh too. The laughter stopped when the host came to them and asked them to leave.  
            Sombra stopped laughing and became serious. "But sir, we weren't even able to finish our amush bush!" She could barely get it all out before she began laughing again. Satya laughed with her as they struggled their way to the door.  
            "Oh wait.” The host said. "That blazer is twelve hundred dollars please." He smiled as the laughing stopped.  
            Sombra, now chuckling awkwardly, handed him the blazer and said, "Maybe we could work something out, pandejo?" She winked at Satya.  
            "I don’t think so, cabrona." Sombra turned around not realizing the host spoke Spanish. She went invisible and yelled, "Satya run!"  
            Satya was startled and looked around, then quickly stormed off. As she was running Sombra appeared beside her laughing hysterically again. Satya laughed with her and they finally started slowing down when arriving at the hotel Sombra was staying at and they tried catching their breath.  
            "You must understand that it is not so easy to run in the clothes I am wearing." Satya said regarding her beautiful formal Hindu Sari. It was off-white all over with intricate details and patterns that were a light blue and all the trim around the sari was golden. The pallu tassels of the sari hung medium sized circles all around the edges and they were also golden.  
            "Right-" Sombra hesitated looking her up and down, "I forget to mention how beautiful you looked."  
            "Oh well... I... That isn't necessary. I actually made this myself."  
            "Wow!" Sombra looked at her tomato soup stained tank top and jean shorts and said. "No, it really is necessary." Sombra told her to wait in the lobby as she went to go get changed telling her the lobby was more fit for her to wait then her pig-sty of a hotel room which has become more of an apartment for her at this point. Satya checked her watch and noticed it has been a half hour since she went to change. She feared she may have been ditched. In the midst of that fear she heard a voice from the hall behind the sofa she was sitting on.  
            "Okay, I’m ready now." Sombra said proudly.  
            Satya turned around and saw a taller, shapely, dressier, and cleaner Sombra then the one she was just with and immediately blushed at the sight of her. Sombra's dark skin was a perfect accent to the vivid purple dress she was wearing. It was form-fitting and Satya's eyes rode every curve. It had a long slit in the side exposing her leg and thigh. Her hair was down on her right side as always but, was in a loose braid. She had black heels with black straps that wrapped her ankles in a manner both seductive and classy.  
            Satya stood staring for a moment in silence not really knowing what to say. She was so surprised, not because she didn't think Sombra to be beautiful but, because she didn't expect her to change into something so gorgeous. Sombra's confident pose started to crumble a bit as she folded her hands together in a coy, nervous way.  
            "Well, what do you think?" She asked.  
            Satya realizing she hasn't said anything tried her hardest to compliment her. "I... Well I-I'm not..." _Why am I so flustered?_ She thought to herself. Sombra laughed.  
            "It's okay, I'll take those embarrassing stutters as approval." She began to lead the way out the door.  
            "Sundar."  
            "What?"  
            "Sundar. It means beautiful in Hindi."  
            Sombra smiled and gestured for her to follow her. "Come on, I know a beautiful place within walking distance."  
            Sombra and Satya were walking for about 15 minutes now talking about general interests and simple date questions. They told each other about their lives before and after the Omnic Crisis, they told each other about past relationships and they told each other about what they hope for the future.  
            "I admire your optimism Satya but, I feel those things you hope for, the world you wish to be a reality is just... unobtainable."  
            Satya giggled. "Such a lack of imagination. For years I have always been given that same response but, I refuse to believe that a prosperous world, one with peace and harmony and good will could exist. That’s why I left Vishkar... The one place that told the world it was dedicated to its future was just another corporation seeking wealth and power."  
            Sombra thought for a minute. "Well maybe your future is a possibility, I suppose you just have to reach out, take a chance and make it happen." She then kissed Satya on the cheek and giggled. Satya stopped walking and held her cheek gently for a second. Sombra yelled over to her. "Hey, we’re here!"  
            She caught up with her and her eyes were treated to a lit pier over the water full of beautiful lights of all colors, palm trees, smiling faces, live music and a gorgeous sunset. In front of it all was Sombra who she gazed at the most. They began to walk the length of the pier. Sombra thought they were lucky that it wasn't super busy. She faked a small cough and slid her hand into Satya's and held tightly knowing there was no going back on the gesture. Satya smiled and held tightly as well.  
            "I don't often come to the East coast but, this has always been one of my favorite spots and ever since I met you I haven't really wanted to leave." Sombra confessed as they got margaritas from a small drink stand. She then led Satya to her favorite area. Satya stood bewildered at a small circular sitting area under a large pink-flowered tree that had dim lanterns hanging from the branches. They took a seat under the tree and looked out on the horizon just as the sun was setting.  
            "A beautiful sunset." Satya said and turned towards Sombra who said, while looking in her eyes. "Yeah beautiful." Then they slowly went in for a kiss hesitating before their lips touched and then finally their lips locked together in a passionate kiss just as the sun set and the lantern's lights brightened.  
            “What is your real name?” Satya asked surprisingly. “Sombra is a nice name but, I don’t believe that is your real name.”  
            Sombra shifted a bit at the blunt question she was confronted with. “Don’t take this the wrong way Satya but, that is a conversation for another time. Sombra is the name I have now.”  
            “O-Of course. My apologies I should not have imposed.”  
            “Come now, don’t get all worked up! Life is too short to worry about things so much!” Sombra poked the tip of Satya’s nose saying, “boop” at the same time. Satya blushed again rubbing her nose.  
            Neither of them needed to tell the other that they didn't want their night together to end just yet. So they both subconsciously agreed to walk back to Satya’s apartment, which was at least 45 minutes away. After talking the entire way there, it made the trip seem like an instant and before they knew it, Satya was standing in front of the lobby doors waiting to say goodnight. Sombra observed the incredible apartment complex she stood in front of and the gorgeous neighborhood they were in. There were trees everywhere and flowers bloomed large and colorful. Even the street looked beautiful with its cobblestone road and brick walkways.  
            "I suppose this is goodnight then... I have to say Satya this was probably the best date I have ever been on." Sombra blushed a little making it fully obvious that the night shouldn't end there.  
            "I would have to say the same." She leaned in and kissed Sombra again who snuck her tongue against hers very lightly. Satya's eyes fluttered pleasingly.  
            "W-Well goodnight." Sombra started to walk away.  
            "Wait!" Satya said suddenly. "It is quite a far walk and... well I wouldn't feel comfortable with you going such a distance and I-I think maybe you should spend the night here."  
Sombra grinned widely, teeth fully clenched together like a child with a new toy trying not to scream with excitement. When she turned back around, however, she was totally cool with a sly smile.  
            "I don’t have a guest room, but the sofa is quite comfortable and well... what do you think? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable after such a good night."  
            Sombra giggled and said. "Satya, this night is about to get even better."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any foreign translations and cultures were incorrectly depicted, I did this in a couple hours. I have great respect for Indian culture and Mexican culture and I don't mean to offend anyone.


End file.
